


Saving Daisy from a Future of Pain

by StarlightDreamer21



Series: Saving Daisy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU from 7x08, Adoption, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Mary Sue Poots, Parallel Universes, St. Agnes Orphanage, Time Travel, chronicoms - Freeform, minor description of abuse, philindaisy, young Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: In an alternate timeline veering off of 7x08, young 4-year-old Daisy in 1992 is in danger of being killed by Malick and the Chronicoms. May and Coulson take on a secret mission to save the little girl and potentially give her a better life than their Daisy ever had.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Saving Daisy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004412
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Saving Daisy from a Future of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A few minor things to help clear things up before reading. 
> 
> 1) Young Daisy will often be referred to as Mary since I’m guessing the name change to Skye probably didn’t happen until she was in school.  
> 2) The team already knows that they are no longer affecting their own timeline but that this one is a parallel timeline. Therefore, there aren’t super big consequences for changing things (I mean come on, the world didn’t collapse after episode 7 so we’re fine).  
> 3) Lastly, I did my best with the timeline and correct ages / occurrences but I will admit, I did quite a bit of handwaving to get where I wanted (example: May’s empath powers because I had no clue what to do with that). 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“Phil are you sure about this?”

“May, you heard what Jemma said, the Chronicoms will come after Daisy if we don’t get to her first.”

“I know, but are you sure that we should interfere like this? What about making waves? This will completely change the course of all of their lives forever!”

Coulson finally stopped gathering their mission supplies and looked at May. May’s normally stoic face was betraying her since at the moment she looked rather indignant with a hint of fear.

“May, I understand why you’re scared but Malick and the Chronicoms have already changed this timeline beyond repair, heck, Deke ripped off one of the greatest songs of the 80s! The least we can do is give her a better life in this timeline. We have to protect her and we both know this is the best option to do that. She will grow up feeling loved and with parents, not in and out of negligent or abusive foster homes and running away from an orphanage at 16. She will live a better life. We can giver her a better life.”

Coulson was practically begging her to go along with the plan even though she had already committed to it when she had Jemma create several fake documents. 

May was having trouble sorting through her emotions. She knew this was for the best but they had limited time and so much could fall apart in that time. Looking over at their current Daisy who was asleep in the heeling pod though gave her newfound confidence in the plan. _‘This better work’_ she thought.

Steeling her emotions once more, she turned back to Coulson, “Let’s go. We have less than 12 hours.”

* * *

Walking up to St. Agnes Orphanage in the fall of 1992 was something neither of them expected to be doing in their lives. But here they were and they had a mission to complete.

Coulson knocked on the door while May grabbed his hand and put on her best undercover smile.

One of the nun’s answered the door, “Hello, how may I help you both today.”

Coulson stuck out his hand, “Charles Martin and this is my wife Heidi. We spoke on the phone earlier. We are here to pick up young Mary Sue Poots.”

The nun accepted his handshake with a fake smile. “Oh yes, Mother Superior told us to expect you. Please come in, I will lead you to the main office. I’m Sister Margaret.”

They followed the sister through the dingy hallway with cracked wallpaper and worn-down floorboards. May couldn’t believe that Daisy could have grown up in a place like this.

“Here we are!” Sister Margret knocked on the door. “Mother Superior, I have the couple you spoke to on the phone.”

“Send them in.”

Coulson and May entered the office and introduced themselves again to the head nun.

“I understand you came here wishing to adopt Mary Sue Poots.”

“That is correct.” Coulson stated firmly.

“Mhmm.” Looking over her glasses, she appeared to be sizing the couple up. “I also understand that you have never fostered before. I must warn you that even at a young age, Mary Sue can be quite the handful. She is extremely hyperactive, doesn’t play well with others, and does not know how to control her temper. We often recommend that new parents take in a more well-mannered child to gain experience.”

May’s grip on Coulson’s hand had significantly increased and even he could see the anger quickly boiling up in her.

“The girl you speak of is a child. And based on her record, she is just needing some tender love and guidance like any toddler would need. I assure you; we know exactly what we are doing by requesting to take in Mary Sue.” May had long lost her smile and her words left no room for argument.

Mother Superior was unfazed by the women in front of her. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out the necessary paperwork. “Just sign these and she can be well on her way.”

Internally seething, May signed the forms as quick as possible and silently urged Coulson to do the same.

“Very well, you will find Mary Sue packing her belongings in room number 4 at the end of the hall. Just stop back in to announce when you’re leaving.” Mother Superior waved them off with a flick of hand and a scowl.

Once out in the empty hallway, Coulson made May pause before they continued walking. “Hey. Your mama bear instincts are showing.” May glared at him. “You need to take a breath and calm down before we see her. Don’t want to scare her before we try to convince her to come home with us.”

May knew he was right and took a few cleansing breathes. “I can’t guarantee that I won’t punch a nun before we leave though.”

Coulson just smiled at her and they continued walking down the hall.

Arriving at the last room in the hallway, they opened the already partially cracked door and stepped in. The sight before May was one the saddest things she had seen in her whole life. Sat on one of six dingey, grimy, falling apart toddler beds sat a tiny girl with light brunette hair that was falling in front of her face. She was wearing a worn thin shirt that was 3 sizes too big and shoes with holes in them. May could see two faint bruises on each wrist and increased her death grip on Coulson. Good thing the man was robotic or she would have crushed fingers by this point. Taking one more deep breathe they made their way over to the small girl.

Even as they slowly moved into the room the girl never picked up her eyes from the floor. But she did continue to keep a tight hold onto an old standard teddy bear who appeared to be missing an eye. 

Kneeling down May mustered up all the courage she could to put on a happy smile. “Hi Sweetheart. My name is Melinda May but you can call me May. This is my partner Phil Coulson.”

The girl took a cautious glance at the two people in front of her.

“Hi Angel Eyes, what’s your name?” Coulson said softly.

“Mary” the girl finally looked up and tried to act brave.

“That’s a pretty name. And what is your bear’s name?” Coulson continued with a smile.

“This is Scruffy. The nun’s said I could have him since he’s scruffy like me.”

May did her best to not drop the gentle smile on her face but her eyes did darken a little.

“Well I like the name for your bear, but you don’t look scruffy to me at all.” Coulson continued, “So Miss Mary, we would like to take you somewhere where you will be safe and loved. How does that sound?”

Mary looked skeptical. “I don’t know, new places are scary. I feel safer here.”

May took charge this time, feeling a desperate need to comfort the girl. “Sweetheart, I know your last placement wasn’t good. But I promise you, where we are taking you, you will never be hurt again. And I never break my promises.”

Mary looked up at her. With a shy smile she asked, “Pinky promise?”

May and Coulson looked at each other, and then at her. Both held out their pinkies with a smile, “Pinkie promise.”

Mary smiled big this time and hoped off the bed and grabbed her backpack that was almost as large as her.

“Ready to go?” May asked holding out her hand.

Mary nodded and grabbed May’s hand with the one not holding Scruffy.

Coulson walked ahead and told Mother Superior they were leaving and grabbed the paperwork. _‘Not that we’ll be needing it’_ thought May as she helped the child into her jacket.

However, as they passed in front of the entry room where a couple nuns were crowded, May heard some unforgiveable whispers.

“At least she’s leaving again. Only had to deal with her for three days this time.”

“I doubt she will last a month at this new home. Look at them, they’re in their 50s and have no experience with children.”

“I’ll be surprised if the little scumbag makes it three weeks before she’s back.” 

“May don’t do anything stupid, not in front of Daisy.” Coulson whispered to her.

But May couldn’t hold herself back any longer. She was seething as she turned to face the nuns, “Don’t ever talk about my daughter or any other child in such derogatory language ever again. You don’t deserve to be caring for helpless children if you insist on being so insensitive. If I find out that any child has been neglected while in your care, I will move hell or high water to get this place shut down.” 

She turned away from the nuns, grabbed Mary’s hand again and walked out of the orphanage.

“Well at least you didn’t punch any of them.” Coulson laughed as they walked to the car.

“It took every ounce of will power.”

“We’re not supposed to say hell.” Mary supplied. May could not help but smile down at the small child.

* * *

“Phil, I’m second guessing this plan again.” May grimaced looking at him before double checking Daisy was asleep in the backseat. “Will they even believe us? I mean come on, people from the future? A child 084 with a redacted SHIELD file? Seems like they’ll shoot us before we even get a word in.”

“Mel, we’ll be fine, and they won’t shoot us. Especially not while we have a toddler with us.”

“And how do know this?”

“Because they’re us. They have to believe us.”

* * *

May did more breathing exercises leading up to the safe house they both knew all too well. At this point it had most likely only been used a couple times since their younger selves were still working their way up the ranks. But having done their research on this parallel timeline, they knew a few things in their lives had already changed significantly. However, the biggest and most important difference for the sake of the mission – their younger alternate selves had already been dating for 5 years! Apparently these two were a whole lot smarter and got their act together within a year of finishing up at the Academy. Even LMD Coulson must admit he is jealous of this other version of him for getting to experience a full life with the love of his life. May on the other hand didn’t like to think of what if’s and pushed away the jealousy and replaced it with gratefulness that it would make the second part of this mission 1000 times easier. 

Before leaving for St. Agnes they sent out encrypted messages to both parties stating that they needed to meet at this particular safe house and that the fate of the world depended on it. They also included a mention to the ‘unspeakable prank of 1984’ that May pulled on Coulson praying that it still happened in this timeline to prove that it was a serious message.

They pulled into the driveway and May thanked the world that Daisy was still asleep since she was sure a gun would be pulled on her as soon as they stepped out of the car.

Coulson smiled at Daisy too before looking at her, “Let’s get this first part over with before the little one wakes up.”

May nodded and they each exited the car with their hands up. Coulson left the car running so Daisy wouldn’t get cold from the brisk fall air until they returned in two minutes. 

“Agents Phil Coulson and Melinda May we come in peace. Please come out where we can talk and do not bring your weapons.” Coulson shouted. 

The curtain moved and they heard someone shot from inside, “who are you and how do you know about this place?”

“All will be explained if you come outside and lower your weapons.” Coulson said but May was done waiting and went to move the brick which hid the keypad to disable the front deadbolt and turn off the security system. Thankfully, the code was the same as in their own timeline. Once she was done the two younger agents cautiously made their way outside, luckily with both of their weapons holstered.

“I repeat, who are you? Why do you look like us and how did you know that was there?” Young Phil questioned.

“To put it simply, we are you from roughly about 28 years in the future. And we knew the code because we helped set up this security system in our own timeline. We are currently trying to save both this timeline and our own from being taken over by aliens and the two of you are crucial to our success.” Coulson, the forever diplomat, told their younger selves. 

“Us? What makes us so critical? We’re only level 3 agents.” young Phil questioned. 

“We need you to protect our most valuable asset that is absolutely essential to the fate of the world decades from now. There is no one we can trust to protect the asset more than the two of you. Billions of people will die in the future if not left in the correct hands. I will explain more if you choose to accept.” Coulson finished explaining. 

The younger agents’ faces held a mix of shock, curiosity, and skepticism. “What’s the asset?” young Melinda asked.

Coulson turned to May and nodded. May walked over to the car and turned off the ignition before going to the backseat. A minute later she came back into view holding a very small child.

Coulson really wished he had a camera to document the downright comical faces of the youngsters.

* * *

“Let me get this straight, you want us to take care of a four year old little girl who has an alien gene that means if she is exposed to a process called terrigenisis when she’s older, she’ll gain the ability to cause earthquakes?” The young Phil looked about ready to combust with the onslaught of information. “And currently there are sentient robotic beings and a psychopathic man searching for and wanting to kill her to prevent her from saving the universe?”

Coulson nodded his head, “yup that pretty much sums it up.”

Young Phil slumped back against the couch mumbling about crazy talk and comic book material while he grabbed young Melinda’s hand. While she didn’t say much, her eyes hadn’t left Daisy’s form that was currently curled on May’s lap, still sleeping and gripping her bear. May remained stoic, not wanting to influence the conversation with their younger selves but did continue to finger comb the child’s hair while rubbing her back. 

Coulson could tell the younger agents needed some time to process the information. Standing up he announced, “I’m going to make everyone some tea and grab Daisy some water for when she wakes up.”

When Coulson returned with a tray of tea, he noticed that no one had moved. Sitting down and handing May her tea he leaned back to observe the younger ones and wait for the questions. Neither young agent touched the tea. His younger self was no doubt still trying to process aliens and powered people and hadn’t even got to thinking about the more important matter at hand. Coulson knew this would be a lot to place on the two 28 years olds, but he also knew that there was no one else for the job. He also knew at the end of the day, they would agree. Despite timeline difference, at their core, they were the same people and Coulson knew without a doubt that there is no universe where May and himself would deny helping a helpless child. Especially when it was older versions of themselves requesting it and claiming the world depended on it. 

Young Melinda was the first to break the silence that had settled. Looking directly into her older selves eyes she asked, “In your timeline, who is she to you?” 

“She’s the most important person in our lives beside each other.” May didn’t break eye contact.

“In our timeline, Daisy had a rough life. Got tossed around foster homes every 9 months or less and ran away at 16. We found her living out of her van and hacking government agencies for fun when she was 24. We took her in, gave her a team, a purpose, a family. That’s not to say she’s had it easy since joining Shield though. No, she’s probably experienced more trauma than most agents will in their entire lives, but she keeps going. She’s humble and kind and silly and the closest thing either of us ever had to a daughter or family.” Coulson finished his speech by looking at May who was looking at Daisy with trace tears in her eyes, but Coulson knew she would never let them fall.

He noticed the younger agents looking at each other having a silent conversation. A couple minutes later they both turned back to the older agents and simultaneously said, “we’ll do it.”

* * *

“So I think that about covers it.” Coulson said after he passed over the stack of fake documents they had conjured up across the kitchen island to his younger self. “We went ahead and honored her parents naming wishes but hopefully you won’t have to deal with them until she is at least 18 and can make her own decisions. We also gave both of you cover names and fake documentation. You can still be Agents May and Coulson within Shield but to the outside world, you’ll be Mr. and Mrs. Johnson.”

“Mary Sue Poots has officially been erased from the system and according to the world, she has been your daughter for the last four years.” Coulson finished and looked over to the living room where the young girl was now awake and coloring with May. “We’ve also had a teammate working to clear things up with higher ranking officials at Shield so you won’t have any problems.”

Coulson looked at his watch. They were running out of time. “Any questions?” Both agents shook their heads. “Good. I know it’s a lot to take in and remember, but we also drafted a document detailing as many things as possible from her life in our timeline just in case it could be useful. But we trust you to use your best judgement and raise her how you see fit. It won’t be easy, but we are all hoping it will be worth it.”

Coulson walked over to May and put his hand on her shoulder. She tensed knowing their time was almost up. 

“Mary, we need to talk to you about something.” May said gently.

The girl looked up from her drawing. “What? Am I going back to St. Agnes already? It hasn’t even been a whole day!” The poor girl already looked close to tears.

“No sweetie, you are never going back there again. Come here.” May held out her arms and Mary came to sit on her lap. “Mary, remember when you woke up and we explained how Coulson and I are from the future and the two people over there are us from the current time?” 

Mary nodded so May continued. “Well it’s time for Coulson and me to go home. But since we are from the future, we have a secret to tell you.” 

Mary’s eyes lit up, “A secret?”

“Yes! We happen to know that your birth parents loved you very very much but they were too sick to take care of you and good people came to rescue you and take you to St. Agnes. But even though your parents can’t take care of you they did give you a beautiful name. Daisy. What do you think?”

“Daisy? Like a flower!” 

“That’s right Angel eyes!” Coulson said with a twinkle in his eyes. “So from now on your name is going to be Daisy May Johnson. How does that sound?”

Daisy said the name a few times before squealing, “I love it! Much better than Mary Sue Poots.” She then launched herself at May to give a big hug.

May, who had been busy with other things when Coulson was creating the fake documents with Jemma, was unaware of the middle name they chose for Daisy. The tears that she had worked so hard to keep at bay were now falling.

Daisy pulled back, “Miss May, why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry baby. I’m just so happy you have a new home and I’m sad that Coulson and I have to leave soon.”

“Leave?” Daisy’s voice raised. “Why are you leaving? You just gotted here!”

“Shh honey, we have to go back to our own time with our grown-up Daisy. But you get to stay here with your new mom and dad who will love you and keep you safe for the rest of your life.” May said looking pointedly at the younger agents who were curled together on the other couch. “Why don’t you go ahead and go sit with them?”

Daisy looked skeptical but May gave her a big hug, whispered some love and encouragement in her ear which was enough to finally propel her to the young couple. “You’re my new mom and dad?”

“That’s right sweetie. We’re going to take good care of you; we promise.” Phil said to the girl.

With a final glance and the older duo, Daisy accepted the outstretched arms from the young couple and climbed to cuddle on their lap. 

Coulson’s phone rang and he quickly stepped out.

“Daisy May huh? Who’s idea was that?” young Melinda asked with pointed eyes at young Phil.

May smirked. “Definitely Coulson’s but I have no doubt it was known and encouraged by the whole team except Daisy and I.”

“It wasn’t me! You can’t impale me when I took no part in the decision!” Phil raised his hands in defense with a twinkle in his eyes showing his favor over the name.

“What does impale mean?” Daisy asked but before anyone could answer Coulson reentered the room.

“That was our Daisy who just woke up and is worried sick about where we are and if we’ll make it back before the next time jump. We got to go.”

“Let me guess, she doesn’t know about this plan.” Young Melinda postulated.

“Definitely not. Our sacrificial little lamb would have forbid this mission.” May said with a mischievous glint.

* * *

They were all standing in the driveway to say their goodbyes. Daisy was held firmly in Melinda’s arms with Phil rubbing her back but she still looked about to cry.

“We have one more present for Daisy before we leave.” Coulson said as he quickly ran to the car and found what he was looking for.

Bringing it over to Daisy she asked, “What is it?”

“It’s a hula doll. Our Daisy has had one for as long as she can remember, and it always reminds her to be herself and to be brave. So be brave little Angel Eyes.” Coulson told the girl.

Daisy held the doll and smiled at May and Coulson. “I can do that! Thank you, Miss May and Mr. Coson. For taking me away from the scary nuns and giving me parents.” She snuggled further into Melinda.

“You are very welcome Angel Eyes. Be a good girl okay?” Daisy nodded at Coulson.

“Protect her with your lives and have back up plans for the back up plans. This little one attracts trouble. Head straight to the coordinates we gave you 10 minutes after we leave.” May spoke with her most authoritative voice she possessed. After she got confirmations from both agents, she turned to Daisy. “Be good sweetheart. Enjoy your beautiful life. I love you sweet baby girl.” May leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

Without looking anyone in the eye, she turned and got in the car.

“Well this is goodbye. Good luck with the rest of your lives. The world is counting on you.”

And with that the older agents left their young companions with the four-year-old version of the most important person in their lives. Daisy waived furiously as the pulled away from the house and May finally let the last few tears drop from her eyes.

* * *

They drove mostly in silence with May looking out the window while Coulson drove and gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. The silence was eventually broken by May’s phone ringing.

“Hi Daisy” May answered after letting go of Coulson’s hand.

 _“Where are you guys? Coulson said you guys were heading back but he didn’t say from where and Jemma says we’re jumping in an hour.”_ Daisy says frantically

“Well it’s a good thing we are only 20 minutes away.” May says rolling her eyes.

 _“That still doesn’t answer where you guys went or what you did. Mack and Yoyo just got back an hour ago from putting young Fitz and his mom in Shield protection and Jemma and Deke have been working with Enoch to fix the time drive. Daniel also won’t tell me what you guys were doing saying that the job he was given was to go on a supply run and make sure I didn’t do anything stupid. I resent that by the way; I don’t need a babysitter.”_ Daisy finally took a breath.

“Are you done ranting now?” May quipped.

Daisy made a disgruntled noise, _“Only if you tell me what you and Coulson were doing.”_

“We’ll tell you when we get back to the ship. We’ll be there in 15.” May hung up before Daisy could protest.

“You know you could be nicer to her. I thought seeing how innocent she was as a child would have softened you up.” Coulson smirked over at her.

May sighed. “Phil, that child was not our Daisy.”

Coulson grabbed her hand again. “No she wasn’t, and I know how difficult today has been for you. But I’m also incredibly proud of you. You did the right thing you know that right?” When May didn’t say anything, he continued. “This timeline is already so different from our own. It wouldn’t have been fair to bring Daisy with us and it probably would have put her in more danger. Here, she will really be our daughter, she will know what it’s like to be loved from a young age, and hopefully she will still grow up to have the same heart and soul with a little less trauma. We did the right thing Mel.”

“What if she doesn’t agree? What if she hates us?”

“For giving a different version of her a better life? No, there’s no way. She’ll be so happy when we tell her. Honestly, she’ll probably be more upset that we didn’t let her tag along to interrogate our young selves.”

May scoffed, “She’s going to have a field day finding out the two of them got their act together at 23.”

“Got to say, I’m pretty jealous of them.”

“Me too. But I do love the family we’ve created ourselves.”

“Wow Mel, you’ve used the L word twice today! That’s a new record!”

May smirked, “Maybe I am getting soft.”

* * *

Daisy was waiting in the loading area when they returned. She had more color in her cheeks as well as a few less bandages and scrapes. As soon as she spotted the pair dropping off their bags she ran up and gave each of them a hug.

“Will one of you please tell me where you went? No one will tell me anything! Jemma, Mack and Yoyo said it was a top secret mission and Daniel and Deke acted like hopeless puppies which tells me they don’t know either. I’ve been worried sick ever since Jemma let me out of the healing pod a few hours ago!” Daisy said with exasperation with her hands gesturing wildly.

“Dais calm down. The mission went off without a hitch. No fighting or blood shed involved.”

“Yeah only because you wouldn’t let me punch a few nuns.” May mumbled under her breath.

“Nuns?” Daisy squeaked out. “Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.” Her heartrate was quickly increasing and her stomach started doing summersaults. 

“Let’s go to your bunk and we’ll tell you everything.” Coulson gently guided a stunned Daisy away.

* * *

“So now an alternate version of you is hopefully going to have a much happier childhood and the Chronicoms shouldn’t be able to find her.” Coulson said.

After a while, Daisy had retreated further into the corner of her bed. She had her back pressed against the wall, knees pulled up with her chin resting on them, eyes downcast avoiding their faces. May and Coulson knew the defensive position well after many nightmares and panic attacks over the years. They both knew to give her a few minutes to process but became worried when her breathing pattern changed.

“Dais? You okay?” Coulson said with a hint of worry.

“Why?” it came out as a whisper.

“What do you mean why? Jemma told us they would try to kill you. Of course we had to protect you.” Coulson stated firmly.

Daisy shook her head. “No why them? Why you? Why not random agents that would then deposit her into another crappy orphanage and instruct them to continue to move her around every few months for safety? Why did you decide to force your younger selves to give up everything to be parents? Why would you go through all that work for her? For me?” Daisy was full on hysterical by the end of the speech, rocking back and forth ever so slightly, still not meeting their eyes, but glancing up at them.

May couldn’t stand the distance anymore and went to sit at Daisy’s side. Putting her arm around the girl’s shoulders she told her, “Why? Because we love you Dais. You are worth everything we gave you. If we could have given you a better life, we would have done it in a heartbeat. Although we can’t change your past and take away your hurt, we could give that little girl a chance. A chance at a family and happiness two decades before you found either. We saw an opportunity and we took it and there is no universe where either of us would regret the decision we made.”

Daisy turned into May’s side sobbing. May hugged the girl who she had come to see as a daughter. Whispering soft words into her ear, May couldn’t help but think back to the small child she held just hours ago. May would give anything to have been able to raise this version of Daisy herself, but it was enough to know another version of her got that dream. Plus, the Daisy she currently held in her arms was pretty special. 

Coulson had also drifted onto the bed and was rubbing Daisy’s back. Eventually the girl calmed down but stay cuddled up to May. “Did she seem happy with them?” the girl asked after a few more minutes.

“Yeah, honey, she did.” Coulson smiled at her.

Daisy smiled up at both of them. “Good. She’s going to have the best parent’s ever. But hopefully you let her have a phone and watch TV when she grows up.” Daisy looked at May grinning widely.

May rolled her eyes, “That’s a different me’s problem. By the time I got you, you made your own rules.”

“You guys literally gave me a nanny bracelet on the bus!” Daisy exclaimed.

“Which you deserved!” Coulson argued back.

Daisy groaned but settled back down still sandwiched between the two of them. “Did you mean it when you said you loved me and would have raised me if you could’ve?” She asked softly.

“100 percent Dais. Whether I’ve wanted to admit it or not, your ours kiddo and you always will be, in every timeline, no matter what. Seeing a tiny version of you just reaffirmed that.” May looked down and saw two grinning fools.

Daisy turned to Coulson, “May’s gone soft.”

“Don’t I know it. Your tiny self made her cry twice!”

“No way!”

“Alright that’s enough you two!” May tickled Daisy’s side making the girl squirm and shriek. 

Laughing she screamed “Okay mom! I’m done!” Daisy froze. “Uh I mean May…unless I can call you the other thing?” 

Daisy wasn’t looking at her but May grabbed her chin, forcing Daisy to look her in the eyes. “Daisy, when we get home, you can call me whatever you want. You’ll always have a home with us.”

Daisy smiled, looked at Coulson who nodded in agreement, and hugged them both. They all sat back taking in the last few minutes of solitude they could afford before getting back to work to prepare for the next jump. They each had a lot on their minds but at the forefront of each was the simple thought, _it may be two decades later but we are right where we need to be with the right people. This is family._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you can’t tell I’m obsessed with Philindaisy. I really wanted Season 7 to make it into the 90s so that we could seen young Daisy but since the writers took a completely different path, I wrote my own version!  
> I really hope it made sense - I had a rough time working out the logistics and mechanics so if anything was confusing, please let me know! All mistakes are my own (I suck at grammar but I did my best to edit).  
> This was going to be significantly shorter but I kept thinking of better/ fluffier endings so here you go. I also took a lot of liberty with Empath!May (see top notes) which is why May is a little softer than in canon. I hope you enjoyed the fluffy family feels as much as I did though!
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me at herosofmarvelanddc on Tumblr and give me Mama May / Philindaisy headcanon prompts!


End file.
